


Halcyon

by which_chartreuse



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Jumping the gun, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Starting At The End, Tags Are Hard, consummation, ending at the end too, implied history of violence, is this too prose-y, kastle - Freeform, sex in a void, smolder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/which_chartreuse/pseuds/which_chartreuse
Summary: "She could hold her own, without a doubt. But she could also be gentle."It might as well be the end of the world, because Frank is finally yielding to his love for Karen.No real spoilers, basically no plot, no explicit sex, no explicit violence. Please see note.





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a longer Kastle fic on a different site, but I got really caught up in the music I was listening to while I wrote that, and had to get this thing out of me before I exploded. So now it is my first AO3 post.  
> It assumes a very long history of both characters denying their attraction and feelings on anything but a platonic level, as well as a pretty deep history of violence.  
> The title is more a reflection of the myth than the song, though the soundtrack - if you're interested - was the original Halcyon, by Orbital (although Halcyon + On + On is also acceptable).

She could be gentle.

She could be harsh as the sun when she wanted to be. When she needed to be. She was strong and tough. There was a set on that woman that rivaled some Marines he’d known. She could hold her own, without a doubt.

But she could also be gentle.

She could soothe fear with her smile. Root him to the spot with her word. Bring him to the surface with a tear.

She lifted the burden of years with a simple embrace.

But he had never witnessed her gentleness in this way before.

Neither were where they had expected they’d be when they first met. Neither were where they thought they might be even two or five years removed from that day. That was something else he had learned about her as the passage of time continued its relentless flow.

Expect nothing. Planning on one thing or another was always the foolish choice in this life. And anyway, she will always exceed expectation.

He had never expected to be here, though. Never expected to make it to the end and find himself standing beside her.

She was light, burning, pulsing in the dark. She was a night sky brimming with stars. She was the sweetest sip and the most bitter taste. She was an idol on the alter, bearing horns and a halo.

His heart pounded in his chest at the sight of every scar, and sputtered under every touch.

He could feel the raw energy inside her. The memories and the dreams, the sorrows and the love. He wanted to reach inside and pull the lingering darkness out. Wanted to show her the light she had ignited inside him. Wanted to pool their fires and blaze until the world was ash.

He was so tired. He was a dead man walking. But the ache in his bones wasn’t the pain of years of fighting. It was a longing to drown in the deep sea of her gaze, a desire to find home again.

She was gentle and waiting, patient with the internal battle of his hesitation. He had kept her waiting long enough.

Her skin was smooth. Pale, and amber, and gold. She was haunting blue eyes and a radiating warmth. The soft touch of her fingers trailing over his broken body brushed away weariness and left heat streaking through his flesh.

They connected at the temple, her nose gently nudging him into her neck. Her hands slid along his spine and he drew her in, holding her to him in desperation. She tasted of sleep and soap and sweat. He wanted to show her that light, and she let him fill her with his fire.

She could be harsh when she wanted to be. Rough and sharp and strong. She added a few bruises to his collection. But she was gentle with him, too. A chaotic duality of life and death caught in the consummation of lingering love.

And in the smoldering remains of their conflagration, she turned her self-satisfied smile on him, a twinkle in her eye. And he knew. This was the end of his road. No mistake. She was his home.


End file.
